New Girl in Feudal Japan
by slayerlina
Summary: Tokyo schoolgirl Ren somehow gets transported back in time to the Feudal Era. Will she finally help Inuyasha defeat Naraku? Can Inuyasha learn to love again? Kind of lame that was, hmm? Ah well.


_**New Girl in Feudal Japan**_

Well, here it is: my (hopefully) long-awaited new fanfiction. This story is actually based off a really weird dream I had, in which I myself somehow magically ended up in the Inu-Yasha world. So, there will be some things that are REALLY weird but I couldn't get rid of them bcuz I like them... For example, some of the characters have actual normal houses and there are random deserts popping up...in Japan. This chapter kinda sucks, by the way. Nothing much happens. But it will get better, I promise!

Also, feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. It will actually be greatly appreciated, as long as it's not obnoxious or patronizing.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are trademarks of various random Japanese companies. However, the crazy plotline is MINE. So back off all you happy lawyers.

**Chapter 1: Another Girl Who Overcame Time?**

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are fighting their biggest battle yet, against Naraku. This battle is taking place a little more than a year after Kagome and Inu-Yasha first met.

"Miroku! Try using your windtunnel!" Sango shouts, as the two try to fend off the various demons Naraku has just sent to attack them.

"Good idea," Miroku says, removing the wrap from his cursed hand.

His wind tunnel sucks up nearly all of the demons. Sango kills the few that are left with her hiraikotsu. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are going after Naraku himself, who has taken on the form of a giant spider.

"WIND SCAR!" Inu-Yasha bellows, using his signature move on the spider.

As Inu-Yasha's wind scar attack hits Naraku, Kagome fires one of her sacred arrows. Even with the double-hit, Naraku is unscathed. He sends an energy blast of his own towards the pair.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" Inu-Yasha yells, picking up Kagome and carrying her out of the way.

The blast whizzes past them. Unfortunately, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo don't see the blast coming their way. They don't jump out of the way in time...

Inu-Yasha and Kagome run over to where their friends have fallen. None of them made it.

"I-I can't believe it," Inu-Yasha stutters, a look of shock on his face. "They're dead... Damn that Naraku."

"SHIPPO-CHAN! SANGO-CHAN! HOUJI-SAMA!" Kagome yells. She starts sobbing violently, leaning her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

Now Inu-Yasha is royally pissed. He wants to kill Naraku more than ever.

"Kagome, stop crying." Inu-Yasha says to her.

"BUT HE KILLED THEM!" Kagome says between sobs.

"Stop crying. We're going to avenge their deaths."

"I guess you're right." Kagome sniffles. "Let's go."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, NARAKU!" Inu-Yasha yells, getting into a fighting stance.

The pair attacks Naraku, using all the power they can muster. They fight him for what seems like forever, none of their attacks having any affect. Finally, Inu-Yasha uses his Backlash Wave on Naraku. It hits the symbol of a spider on his back. The demon wretches with pain. He's far from defeated though.

"Kagome! We have to hit the spider on his back!" Inu-Yasha says.

There's no response.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looks around. He sees one of Naraku's lesser demons digging its claws into Kagome's back. She falls forward and screams.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha cries, running towards her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, DEMON!" he shouts, killing it with one swipe of his tetsusaiga.

He goes over to where Kagome has fallen. He picks her up and holds her close. "I'm so sorry...I should have been there."

"Inu-Yasha..." she begins, taking a ragged breath. "I'm not going to make it."

"Of course you are! We'll take you back to your time and you'll be fine!" Inu-Yasha cries, desperate.

"Inu-Yasha I--" Kagome coughs up blood, and falls limp in his arms.

"You what?" He shakes her. "YOU WHAT? KAGOME? WAKE UP! KAGOME!"

And Inu-Yasha, in a gesture completely unlike him, buries his face in her chest, and cries.

* * *

Well, here I am: you're average, normal, every-day teenager. 

Ha. Yeah right.

I _used_ to be normal. Well, not NORMAL exactly. I am pretty...odd, but I think you know what I mean. I was a freshman at a lovely little highschool in Tokyo, where they make us wear those oh-so-adorable little school uniforms. Who's idea was it anyway to make all us girls wear those skirts that just HAPPEN to flip all the way up with the slightest of winds?

Anyway...

My social life left much to be desired. I've only been asked out ONCE. You know that guy who's in EVERY class, the one with really bad asthma who always sits in the back playing with his Yu-Gi-Oh/Magic/Pokemon/whatever trading cards? Yeah, that's the guy who asked me out. There IS this one senior guy who likes me...but he's such a pervert he doesn't even count. Anyway, I have tons of awesome friends, but I'm not exactly "popular." Most of the popular kids hate me (hehe...pom poms make such good weapons...). I'm not what you'd call a "people person." In fact, most of the kids I know think of me as, "that weird girl in my class with the 'tude problem." And, hey. I'm not disagreeing with them.

Physically, I'm nothing special. I mean, don't get me wrong, mirrors don't crack at my reflection, and I've had my share of honks and whistles (especially when that skirt mentioned above flips up). I'm 5' 8", making me the tallest girl in my class. I'm on the slim side with what people call "soft curves." I have really long (almost down to my butt), straight brown hair with side-bangs. My eyes are my only redeeming quality, they're bright violet. I have no idea where I got my eyes, considering no one in my family has purple ones. Who's ever heard of purple eyes anyway?

Well, that's basically all my background information. Not too interesting. The story I'm about to tell? Very interesting.

I guess I'd better start from the beginning...

It was a Friday afternoon after school. I was running home to change because every Friday, me and my friends Aya and Kagami go shopping. I got home and put on my black "I used to be schizophrenic but we're better now," baby-doll shirt, black pumps, and my shortest denim mini skirt. And ok, look. I don't normally dress like a hooker, but there was this really hot Australian guy working at the Pac Sun down at the mall. I'm no idiot, I know how to get guys to notice you. But hey, at least I toned it down a little with the t-shirt. _(**A/N:** I realize some of the stuff in my story isn't very...Japanese-ish but I don't really think it matters. AHAHAHA the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie is on TV. Multitasking anyone?)_

So, I walked over to the mall and met up with Aya and Kagami. First we went to their favorite restaurant, Wac Donalds. Aya entertained us with her newest crush: some loser upperclassman. I talked them into going to Pac Sun. They didn't waste any time in mocking me profusely for this...

"Oooh...Ren. This wouldn't have anything to do with their new EMPLOYEE, would it?" Aya said.

"Aaw," Kagami cooed. "Our wittle girl is all gwowed up..."

"Shut up." I said. But seriously, _I'm_ not the one who falls in love with a new loser every week. And they're making fun of ME?

On the way over to the store, we saw a bunch of "missing kid" signs, all with a picture of a very blonde girl on them. The girl was my friend Mieko. She disappeared about a week ago. It's been really scary for everyone who knows her. She's been my best friend as long as I've been alive. Our moms met in law school, and they sort of raised us together. It's kinda funny seeing us together, though. Mieko's the cheerful blonde, I'm the sultry brunette. We're complete opposites. I hope she's ok, I really miss her.

Anyway, on with the story.

So, we walked into the Pac Sun, and _he_ was there. Did I mention he was _Australian_? An Australian _surfer_?

We tooled around in there for a while, Aya and Kagami agreeing that he was a definite hottie. I decided to buy a pair of pink and black shorts. So, I went up to the cash register.

_"Here's your chance, Ren,"_ I thought to myself. _"Don't screw this up."_

"Hey," I said outloud.

"G'day," he said, in his PERFECT Aussie accent, "How can I help you?"

And ok, I know this sounds cliché, but the sound of his voice nearly made me melt.

"Um, I just wanted to buy these shorts," I said, placing the shorts on the counter.

"Ah, yeah. These shorts are very nice, I bought the same pair for my girlfriend last month."

"Oh..."

Whoops. So much for that idea.

My friends also made their purchases and we walked out of the store. They offered me their condolences.

"Aw, he was probably gay anyway." Kagami offered.

"Yeah," Aya agreed. "I mean, the dude DID work in a clothing store."

"Oh well..." I said, sadly. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Hey, why don't we go into Nordstroms, that outta cheer you up," Aya said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

So we went into Norstroms. We went through most of the clothing section and didn't really find anything we wanted to buy. It was when we were trying on shoes that I decided to check my watch.

"Holy crap! It's almost 4." I exclaimed. "My parents are gonna kill me."

In case you're wondering, we get out at 1 every friday at my school.

"So you're going?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. See you guys later!" I said, walking outta there. What a day to forget my cell phone...

I was walking down the street, about a block away from the mall when I heard a whistle. I turned around to see where it came from... Oh God.

Remember that weird senior guy I was telling you about earlier? Well, here he was.

He jogged on over, apparently glad I had noticed him.

"Hey, Ren!" he said, talking more to my chest than to me.

"Hello, Yukio." I said, as icily as I could.

"Nice skirt. You dress up like that for me?"

Great. I wear this skirt to get a guy to notice me, and it's the wrong guy. Just my luck.

"Um...noo..." I said, trying to walk away. "Well, see ya."

I only traveled a few feet before I heard him again...

"Aaw...c'mon, Ren. That's no way to treat an old buddy," he called.

"Yukio, please. I have to go. Just leave me alone."

I tried walking faster, but he easily caught up. Then the stupid bastard grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall. He pinned me to the wall with his arms, and started kissing my neck. Um, excuse me, but GAG ME WITH A SPOON.

"Get. OFF!" I yelled.

"Come on," he said. "You know you like it."

Ok, this jerk was going down.

"Fine," I said. Then, I kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch.

"AAUGH!" He screamed, doubled over with pain.

I ran to the nearest building. It looked like an old shrine. There were TONS of steps, and I had to run up them as fast as I could, just in case he decided to chase after me. I mean really, could this day get any worse? My first make-out session and it wasn't by choice. Why does stuff like this always happen to me?

Finally, after climbing like, 1,000 steps I got up to the door and rang the doorbell. I looked around and saw that he was still writhing with pain (hehe...) After waiting about a minute, a lady who looked to be in her 40s opened the door.

* * *

An older woman with short black hair was sitting at her kitchen table, looking at an old photograph. Pictured in the photograph was a young girl with raven colored hair wearing a geisha outfit. 

_"I miss her so much."_ the woman thought to herself, sighing.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Now, I wonder who that could be?" the woman said to herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

"K-ka-_Kagome?_"

* * *

It was totally weird, the first thing she did was gasp and back up a few steps. 

"K-ka-_Kagome_?"

"Um no." I replied, confused. "Actually, it's Ren."

"Oh..." the woman said. "Sorry about that, sweetie. What can I help you with?"

"Uh, this might sound weird, but there's this COMPLETELY INSANE guy chasing me. Would it be ok if I hide here for a while?" I said, praying she wouldn't think I was cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, and slam the door in my face.

"Sure, sweetie. There's a little shrine around back that you can hide in."

"Wow, really?" I nearly screamed, shocked. "Thank you so much Mrs. um..."

"Higurashi." she said. "Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh. Well, thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

I looked behind me and saw Yukio starting to get up, and lets just say he didn't look too happy.

"Eep! I'd better go. Thanks again!" I said, running towards the back of the house.

I saw her mutter something, but I didn't think anything of it. I came to the small shrine she told me about and opened the door. It was really dark, but I could make out a staircase. I walked down the stairs and was surprised to see a well there.

"OOh." I said to myself. "Well, maybe I can make a wish..."

I fished around in my pocket for a coin. Luckily, I had one.

"Hmm...I wish...I had...a boy friend," I said, dropping the coin into the well.

I watched the coin fall to the bottom, it wasn't a very deep well. Suddenly, I saw something sparkle.

"OoOoh."

I looked down and squinted. The thing was pink and shiny. I HAD to have it. So, I bent over and reached for it. I just couldn't grab it, so I leaned farther.

"Yes!" I almost screamed. I'd gotten my fingers around the shiny thing. I was so happy.

Except for that fact that right after I grabbed it, I slipped and tumbled into the well.

I screamed, of course, but right as I was expecting to hit the bottom of the well, there was a flash of blue. Then I was surrounded by blue.

"_Ookaaay...this is weird_," I thought. I mean really, how often is it that a person is flying through a blue sparkly place?

But then, just as I was thinking maybe I should start laying off caffeine, the blue vanished, and I saw the ground.

Only the ground was about 500 ft below me.

I won't lie and tell you that I was calm about this. I was FREAKING OUT. I screamed again. I was mad at myself for wanting the stupid shiny thing in the first place. I was even more mad at myself for wearing a skirt that day. Whoever was down there could probably get a better look of me than I'd want them to. So much for going out with dignity.

I probably fell for about 30 seconds, but it felt more like 30 years. I remember coming close to the ground, and seeing a flash of red. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Slayerlina:** Hiya! Well, hope you liked the first chapter. The writing in the first part is pretty horrible, and I'm sorry about that. Gaah, everything went too quickly. Basically I'm only good at writing dialogue (screenwriting gene). Also, sorry that you haven't really met Inu-Yasha yet, except in the horrible written first part. You'll see plenty of him in the next chapter though. By the way, here are the ages of the characters introduced in this chapter...  
_ Ren_: 15, almost 16  
_ Inu-Yasha_: 16 in human years  
_ Aya_: 16  
_ Kagami_: 15  
_ Mieko_: 16  
_Yukio_:17  
Also, the next chapter should be up soon, because I actually made an outline for it. Woohoo. 

Now, you know what to do. If you wanna make me happy, hit that blue button and REVIEW.

_Music for this Chapter:  
Anna Ni Ishodattanoni (We used to be together) _by See-Saw  
_Holding My Last Breath _by Evanescence


End file.
